Harry Potter and the Internal Conquest
by Trumpet Fire
Summary: It's the Trio last year at Hogwarts. Do they return to Hogwarts? Do they go looking for the Hocruxes? Who loves who? Who dies?...I know bad summary, but I don't want to give too much away. Just read it and find out what happens. HHr
1. Never Coming Back

**Ok...this is my second fanfic, but my first Harry Potter one. It's pretty much their last year of Hogwarts. I really don't want to give a lot away right now. I will, though, tell you that I'm taking it off right after Half Blood Prince. Dumbledore's dead, Harry's at the Dursley's and he's pondering what to do about Voldemort and Horuxes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything along those lines.**

**Harry Potter and the Internal Conquest**

**Chapter 1: Never Coming Back**

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? I hope the Muggles haven't been too horrible to you. _

_I just got back home from America with my parents. America has a very rich magical history. We went on a tour of the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was very fascinating. I'll have to tell you more about it once I see you._

_Oh! The reason I wrote to you, besides making sure you were alright, is that the Order was wondering if you like to stay at Headquarters the rest of the summer. Ron won't be there because he is helping his family with Fleur and Bill's wedding (which you still need dress robes for), but I'll be at HQ though. I know you'd rather be there instead of at the Dursley's._

_If you want to come, we'll come and pick you up at around noon tomorrow._

_Please send me an answer immediately._

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

Harry Potter folded the letter in half and left it on his bedside table. Though he had only been at his relative's house for a week, he never felt more ready to leave. He had been patiently waiting the last week for word from anyone from the magical world, telling them of their plans to rescue him from this muggle hellhole. Finally, it came. A smile spread across his face as he realized that at noon tomorrow, he would be leaving this place and would never have to come anywhere near again. He left his small room and rush downstairs to tell his aunt and uncle the news, knowing that they would be as thrilled as he was.

Harry walked into the living and found his Uncle Vernon sitting in his favorite armchair, watching the news. Vernon Dursley was a very large man with no neck what so ever and a huge dark mustache, which was starting to sprout a few grey hairs. He paid no attention to the fact that his nephew had entered the room, even though he knew he was there. Also in the room was Harry's cousin, Dudley. Dudley was currently laying on the couch with a handheld video game in one hand and a spoon in the other. A big blue bowl of ice cream laid on his stomach and with each victory in his game, Dudley took a massive scoop of double chocolate and stuffed it into his piggish face. Like his father, Dudley also didn't take notice to Harry appearance.

Harry loudly cleared his throat, which made Vernon look up from the TV. "What is it, Boy?" Vernon snarled.

Harry put his hands behind his back and, in a very business type manner, answered, "I just thought you would want to know that tomorrow, a friend of mine will be picking me up at around noon and I will be with them the rest of the summer."

A realization flashed across Vernon's mind. "This is your last year at that school, Boy? Right?" He wondered.

"Yes." Harry said.

"And after you leave that school, you will of age?"

"Yes."

"Which means, that after tomorrow you will never have to come back here again?"

Harry smiled. "You are correct."

Vernon's eyes flashed with excitement. This is what he had been waiting almost seventeen years for. "Noon you say? Well, you'd better go upstairs and make sure you'll all packed." He exclaimed in the nicest tone Harry had ever heard from him.

Once Harry got to his room he immediately wrote back to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm fine. The Muggles are letting me go! _

_America did sound interesting. You'll have to tell me all about._

_I'll see you at noon tomorrow then._

_Thanks for rescuing me. I owe you._

_Harry._

"Take this to Hermione as fast as you can." Harry said to Hedwig. The snowy owl friendly nipped his finger and flew out the window.

A wave of excitement washed over him as he began to pack all of his belongings, which didn't take very long. His room was entirely cleared with everything in his trunk, except Hedwig's cage and his Firebolt. He sat down on his bed and couldn't stop smiling, thinking about the great day ahead.

H & H

_11:57_

Harry was down in the living room sitting on the couch, waiting for Hermione to arrive. Vernon was, once again sitting in his favorite armchair, only this time he was in his finest grey suit. Harry had told his uncle, when asked who was picking him up, that Hermione's parents were muggles, and, upon hearing this, he wanted to impress them, or at least show off to them. His aunt, Petunia, had also cleaned her house, making sure it was spot free. Petunia Dursley was tall, skinny and blond. She also had twice as much needed neck and, in Harry's and other people's opinion, looked very similar to a horse.

"How are they getting here?" Vernon barked.

Harry wasn't quiet sure. "I suppose a car." He answered.

"Good." Vernon liked to judge other people by what type of car they had. He also didn't want more strange people coming into his house through the fireplace, just as the Weasleys had done right before Harry's fourth year.

Noon approached and, right on time, a black Chevy Tahoe pulled into the driveway. Harry tried to flatten his jet black hair, but it stayed as unruly as ever. Petunia opened the door with a sweet "Welcome" and the next thing Harry knew was he was being crushed into a tight huge by one of his best friends.

"Oh Harry! I missed you! How have you been?" Hermione asked quickly as she released him.

"Hello to you too, Hermione. I'm fine, and you?" He answered with a smile.

"Wonderful." She responded returning his smile.

Hermione turned around to the couple she arrived with. "Mum, Dad. This is one of my best friends, Harry Potter."

Mrs. Granger gave Harry a bone crushing hug, which made Harry realize where Hermione received her hugging talents. "Hello Harry. We've heard so much about you from Hermione." She said with a smile, which made Hermione turn slightly pink. Mrs. Granger was about the same height as Harry and had bushy brown hair, like Hermione's, and bright blue eyes. She was a plump woman with a kind face. Mr. Granger was very skinny and very tall. He had short blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He shook Harry's hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you Harry" with his own smile.

"Pleasure's all mine, Sir." Harry responded. Why he said Sir, he didn't know.

"Well, Harry, I suppose you want to start your wonderful summer, so here's your trunk and I guess this is goodbye." Vernon exclaimed with fake politeness

The Grangers were a little startled by how urgent Vernon sounded about getting rid of Harry.

"Indeed. We should be heading out" Harry agreed, grabbing his trunk.

"Oh. I'll take that, Harry." Mr. Granger insisted.

"Thank you Sir." Harry said, handing him the trunk and, again, wondering why he called him Sir.

Turning to the Dursleys, Harry said, "Goodbye."

They waved, each of them hiding a smirk, as Harry and the Grangers left the house. Mr. Granger put Harry's trunk, Firebolt and Hedwig's cage in the back, while Mrs. Granger sat in the driver's seat and started the car. Harry and Hermione climbed into the back seat and put on their seat belts.

"Hermione", Harry asked, "How far is it to Headquarters by car?"

"Three long hours." She replied with a sigh.

They spent the first hour or so playing car games and talking about their summers. Hermione told Harry about her favorite city that she visited: New York. "Harry. New York is filled with so much history. There's a place in New York, similar to Diagon Ally, that has a bookshop there called The Dozen Wands and I found the most extraordinary book on New York's magical history." Hermione pulled a book out of her bag on the floor. It was dark red and, in gold letters, had the title: _The Magical History of New York: Wizards, Witches, and the Tales That Make New York What It Is Today._ Hermione seemed to be pleased with her purchase.

About ten minutes later, Hermione yawned and looked a bit drowsy. "Tired?" Harry asked.

She nodded. Her father was already asleep and her mother was driving, while listening to a book on tape via cassette player. "Would you like to lie down and take a nap?" Harry asked while offering his lap as a pillow.

"Harry, you'll be terribly uncomfortable if I take up the majority of the seat. You might want to take a nap yourself." Hermione answered with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione. I can sleep sitting up, and I'm not tired anyway, but you seem exhausted. So, please, lie down and rest. Don't worry about me."

She smiled. "Ok. Just wake me when we get there."

"Will do."

Hermione settled her head right on top of Harry's leg and, before shutting her eyes, said "Just think Harry, you'll never have to go back to those horrible people ever again."

"Yeah", Harry said, "Thanks for rescuing me, Hermione."

Hermione didn't answer and Harry heard gentle snores coming from her. He smiled at the girl sleeping in his lap as he too began to drift off.

H & H

**Ta-Da!!!**

**Ok…was it good, bad, ok?**

**Review!!!!!!!! (please)**


	2. Arrivals,Noodles,Talks, and Butterflies

**I'm back!!! (evil grin)**

**Behold!! The glory that is the second chapter of this amazing story!!!!**

**Horray **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter 2: Arrivals, Noodles, Talks, and Butterflies**

"Hermione. Harry. Wake up. We're here." Mr. Granger's voice echoed in Harry's mind as he began to awaken. His eyes were still closed as he felt Hermione lift herself up off his lap.

"Come on Harry. You can sleep later." Hermione said while shaking him. Harry smiled and opened his eyes. She returned his smile as she picked up Hedwig's cage. Harry jumped out of the car and grabbed his Firebolt, as Mr. Granger had once again offered to carry his trunk.

Mrs. Granger led the way down the cobblestone pathway, up the stone steps and through the black door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, secretly the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Mr. Granger, Hermione, Harry followed her with Harry's stuff. Upon entering the old house, Harry was engulfed into a friendly hug by his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. After releasing him, Remus smiled and asked, "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"I'm feeling great, Remus." Harry answered, returning his smile.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion from the kitchen. Harry, Remus, and the Grangers ran into the kitchen to discover every inch of the room covered with spaghetti and a shocked looking Tonks standing by the oven, wand in hand. Her entire face was covered with sauce and a noodle hung from the top of her nose. She took a dishrag out of the cabinet and started to wipe her face as she noticed the condition of the rest of the room and the people staring at her in the doorway. "Oh crap." She said.

Remus finally spoke, "Tonks, what happened?"

"Well, I was cooking using this muggle cook book and I was doing pretty well, but it was taking too long. So I decided that I would just speed it up a bit with magic. A got the spices to add themselves in, but other things in the kitchen want to be added too. Eventually, it just exploded after a bag of gunpowder jumped in." Tonks replied sheepishly.

"If you like, Tonks" Mrs. Granger said, "I will help you cook dinner."

"Thanks", she responded with a grin, "I'm not much of a cook."

"I'll help too. I did learn something from living with the Dursleys." Harry said.

"We'll all help." Remus said. Hermione and Mr. Granger nodded in agreement.

Within minutes, the kitchen was packed with different smells that flooded the entire house. Mrs. Granger and Tonks were working on the sauce. It amazed Tonks to no end that Mrs. Granger had the cooking abilities that she did. "Pass me the salt, Tonks." Mrs. Granger instructed. Tonks passed the salt as she watched Mrs. Granger perform her own magic on the sauce.

Remus quickly cleaned the walls and began cutting the garlic bread. Mr. Granger was setting the table, while Harry and Hermione worked on the spaghetti noodles. "Now begin stirring the noodles clockwise, Hermione." Harry instructed.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione said with a grin. "You know, Harry, this is like Potions class, except you're the one giving orders now instead of me."

Harry grinned. "Yes, now Hermione add this ingredient and this, and do this for me, and kiss my feet."

"I do not sound like that!" Hermione said sounding hurt. "You're so mean to me Harry. I've never done anything to you." She tried to hide the grin forming on her lips.

"Hermione!" Harry fell to the floor and yelled dramatically from the floor near her feet. "Please forgive me, Hermione! I am such an insufferable git! Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Harry began to cry fake tears as everyone in the room turned around to see what the commotion was.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." Hermione said, grinning, as she pulled Harry off the ground and gave him a gentle hug. Harry could feel his stomach starting to squirm and his face was beginning to feel a little hot. This confused Harry.

At around 5:15, dinner was set and everyone sat at the large table in the kitchen. Harry sat between Hermione and Remus. With not a minute to spear, food began going onto each individual plate and eaten by the owner of said plate. Everyone talked about how they spent the last week. Remus and Tonks had been at HQ all last week keeping the place clean, hosting Order meetings, and preparing for Harry's arrival. Hermione began to tell everyone about the Salem Institution in America as Harry felt truly happy for the first time in a while.

H & H

_8:30_

Harry sat alone on the rooftop of Grimmauld Place. Earlier, he had found a staircase in his closet that led to the roof. He enjoyed the peace and quiet up there; it gave him time to think. What was on his mind at that moment was something he had been thinking about for the last few weeks and had temporarily left his mind when the only thing he could think about was Hermione rescuing him from the Dursleys. Though, now that he was back a Sirius's old house, the thought that completely filled his before had returned. The Hocruxes and Voldemort's downfall suddenly returned to his mind after dinner.

"_I don't know what to do." _Harry thought to himself. _"At first, I wanted to go immediately and find the Hocruxes so I could destroy Voldemort. But now...after thinking about it for the last week, I'm not sure what I want. Sure, I do want to destroy the Hocruxes and then Voldemort, but I also want to go back to Hogwarts. It's the only place I feel at home and this is my last year. Who even knows if Hogwarts is going to be opened this year? I hope...wait...I hear someone coming."_

Harry turned around and saw Remus coming out of the trapdoor from Harry's closet. "Hello Harry." Remus said as he sat down beside Harry. "Thinking?"

Harry nodded. Remus didn't know about the Hocruxes and he, Harry, didn't feel like explaining. Remus continued, "About the Hocruxes?"

Harry looked at his former teacher. "How did you know about them?"

"Dumbledore told me about them and ask me to help him track them down last year. I'm still looking."

"The Hocruxes left are Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Voldemort's snake and something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"I see." Remus looked up at the crescent moon and let out a sigh, as if he was about to say something important. "Harry. I need to say some things to you, but please don't interrupt; I have a lot to say."

He took a deep breathe. "Harry. I know that you plan to not return to Hogwarts and seek out the Hocruxes. Don't ask me how I know. But, Harry, Professor McGonagall has informed me that she is indeed keeping Hogwarts open, seeing that it is one of the safest places in the world. I would like for you to please return to Hogwarts this year." Harry was about to interrupt when Remus said with a soft smile, "I'm not done. I'm going to be up at the school the year, as is Tonks and we will keep you informed on the Hocruxes. If one is discovered, you will be notified and you, along with Ron and Hermione if they want, will accompany us and the other Order members to destroy it."

Harry broke into a smile and hugged Remus. "That would be great, but Remus, why are you and Tonks going to be at Hogwarts?"

"You will see Harry." Remus said while returning his hug. "And also", he began while standing up, "If you three are to go on these missions with us, you will need to practice hard on your hexes and defense charms. Especially pay close attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. The teacher is brilliant." Remus puffed out his chest a bit.

"Ok. Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked.

"Last time I checked, she was in her room." Remus answered.

"Great. I'll see you later Remus." Harry called as he climbed down the staircase back to his room.

Remus puffed out his chest even more and thought to himself as he stared at the moon again, _"Yep. This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is very brilliant."_

H&H

Hermione was indeed in her room. She was on her bed, back against the headboard, reading _The Magical History of New York: Wizards, Witches, and the Tales That Make New York What It Is Today_. Harry ran into her room, jumped, and landed on her bed. Hermione was startled at first, but then looked up, noticed it was Harry and smiled. "Well, don't you look happy?"

"Hermione, I have loads to tell you." Harry said. Harry told her all about his thoughts on Voldemort and the Hocruxes from the past week and also about the conversations he had just had with Remus.

"Wow Harry. So we get to return to Hogwarts and destroy Hocruxes too? This is great! Oh, we should probably start making a list now of what spells to learn. Harry you can't practice them until your birthday next month, but I'm already 17 so I could learn them now and then teach you later and…" Hermione continued to ramble on as Harry became nervous by how close Harry's hand seemed to be by hers. Harry noticed how pretty Hermione looked when she was talking about something that interested her. Then he noticed that he was staring at her and started blinking again.

"We should send a letter to Ron." Harry suggested.

"We should. I'll go get Hedwig." Hermione said as she left the room.

Harry took out a small piece of parchment and began writing a letter. He told Ron everything he had told Hermione and, at the end, signed it from both of them. Hermione returned with Hedwig perched on her arm. After Hermione, who was already at HQ, had received the letter from Harry she told Hedwig just to stay there and wait for Harry to arrive. Harry handed the letter to Hermione, who attached it to the owl's leg. "Take this to Ron, ok?" Harry said.

Hedwig hooted happily and flew out the window. The two teens sat on Hermione's bed. Harry began to yawn. "Harry", Hermione said, "Would you like to start that list in the morning?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah. Good night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry" She said as she gave him a hug.

After Hermione released him, Harry left the room and walked next door to his own room. Five minutes later, he was in his pajamas and he crawled into bed. It took Harry a few minutes longer to get to sleep than usual because of the butterflies that entered his stomach after Hermione's hug.

H & H

**Review!!!!!**


	3. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Authors Note****: Just so you guys know, I changed a sentence or two in the last chapter so that Hermione is already 17 and can do magic, but Harry still has to wait for his birthday (July 31****st****). Thanks for reminding me Moony's Metamorphmagus.**

**Sorry it took so long guys. **

**Ok…now with the story**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. **

**Chapter 3: Nothing Lasts Forever.**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger left early in the morning, for they had a long drive ahead of them. Mrs. Granger hugged Remus, then Tonks, and then Harry, then Hermione as Mr. Granger followed her with handshakes. He shook Harry's hand as he said, "Now, Harry, you keep my daughter out of trouble. Okay?"

Harry turned slightly pink because it was usually Ron and himself that pulled Hermione into their troublemaking plans. "I will, Sir." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Hermione could hear what they were saying through her mother's hug. "I heard that, Harry Potter. You and Ron are always the ones that get me into trouble. So don't even start acting innocent." Hermione scowled.

Mr. Granger laughed and, before hugging his daughter goodbye, he whispered to Harry. "By the way, Harry, you don't have to call me Sir. I'm not your boss."

"Okay." Harry answered.

The Grangers then got in their Tahoe and, after waving goodbye, pulled out of the driveway and left. Immediately after her parents were out of sight, Hermione pointed one finger to the ceiling and declared, "To the library!"

"What?" Harry asked quickly, shooting his head toward Hermione.

"We have to figure out what spells to learn this year and make a list. I'm sure the library here has plenty of spell books, with no restrictions." Before Harry could say another word, Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to the House of Black Library.

The library was just slightly smaller than the one at Hogwarts. The many shelves contained dusty books about every magical subject possible. In the middle of the library, was a lounge area, complete with six comfy armchairs and three wooden tables. A few bean bag chairs were also scattered around. As soon as Hermione entered the room, she let go of Harry's hand (who was out of breathe) and started thumbing through the books on the nearest shelf. By the time Harry sat down in a big black armchair, Hermione approached him, with about half a dozen thick books on in her arms.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at the books' sizes and guessing they were quite heavy. "How do you manage to carry all of those books?"

She picked up the first book, _Famous Spells of Twentieth Century_, and sat down in the armchair beside Harry as she answered, "Years of practice, Harry."

Harry laughed as he picked up a book himself and began to look for spells.

H & H

About two hours later, Harry and Hermione were still searching for handy spells. They had already made it through a dozen books and had a list of spells a foot long when Harry stood up from his armchair and stretched. Feeling fully stretched, he collapsed on a bean bag chair. With his eyes shut he ask, "Hermione, what spells do we have so far?"

Hermione glanced up from _Defense Against the Odds_ and noticed Harry's tired form. She closed the leather bound book and picked up their list. "Let's see. There's the Glacius Charm, which freezes any liquid."

"That might useful." Harry said.

"The Carpe Retractum Spell, which pulls things toward you and pulls you toward other things."

"That could get us out of some tight spots."

"Indeed, it could", Hermione agreed, "Um…the Confringo Curse, which makes the target burn."

"Again, useful."

Hermione looked at Harry before reading, "This is a curse I found in _Famous Dark Spells of the Ages_. It's the Possession Curse, which allows you to temporarily take over another creature's body."

Harry raised his head. "Take over another creature's body?"

"When possessing that creature, human or animal, you control all of its functions as if it were your own body." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"How long can you possess someone?" Harry's interest began to grow.

"The longest someone's ever possessed someone is 24 hours, but they had practiced that spell for years."

"Hmm….." Harry fantasized.

Hermione released a long yawn and slouched slightly as their list fell to the floor. The parchment made no noise as it landed.

"Let's take a break, Hermione." Harry said as he crawled off of the bean bag chair. "Come on. We'll go take a walk or something."

"I don't know, Harry. We really need to start working on these spells and the faster we learn them, the faster we'll master and then…Harry don't you dare give me that puppy dog face."

Too late. With his bangs covering his eyes, Harry looked to the ground and whispered, "All I want to do is go outside, but I guess if you want to stay in here…I suppose we could." He started to sit down as Hermione sighed.

"Ok Harry. We can take a break."

"Success!" Harry started dancing around the room. "Go Harry! Go Harry! Oh yeah!"

He pulled Hermione into his arms and spun her around in glee. "Harry, calm down!" She couldn't hide her laughter.

Harry put her down and said, "I'm just excited, Hermione."

"Well you should be", she said smoothly, "I don't leave the library for just anyone."

After a quick goodbye to Remus and Tonks, they ventured into the sunlight.

H & H

Harry and Hermione walked side by side down the street, talking about the old days at Hogwarts and the adventures they had. "Remember the first time we saw that three headed dog, Fluffy", Harry chuckled, "and when we got back to the dormitories, you told Ron and I, 'If you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you can come up with another clever idea to get us killed…or worse, expelled.'"

"Yes", Hermione giggled, "That was before you two saved me from the troll and we became friends."

"That was when you told McGonagall you went looking for the troll. We were shocked that you actually lied to a teacher."

"Yeah…that was the beginning of my rebellious stage."

They busted out laughing until they reached a deserted playground. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, let's race."

The two teens climbed up the play set and at the top they reached a double slide. They both sat down and Harry exclaimed, "Loser buys ice cream."

"Ok" Hermione slid down before Harry knew what hit him.

"Not fair!" Harry yelled from the top of the slide.

"I like cookie dough ice cream, Mr. Potter!" She yelled smiling

H & H

Being the gentlemen that Harry was, he knew he was going to buy the ice cream, whether he lost or not. He licked his double chocolate happily and he and Hermione made their way back to HQ. "So what do you want to do after you graduate, Hermione?" Harry asked, taking a break from his ice cream.

"I'm not sure. With my grades, I could do anything, but there are so many options. What about you Harry?"

"I think I'm going to try to be an Auror. Fighting the Dark Arts is something I'm quite good at." He teased.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Potter. You still haven't gotten rid of me."

Out of no where, a cloud of black smog appeared in front of the two teens. From the smoke, emerged a tall man, bald, with white skin. His long black cloak flapped behind him as he approached them. Harry stood in front of Hermione and pulled out his wand. "She doesn't concern me Potter. You're the one I want. Let's see where your priorities lay, boy."

"_Legilimens!"_

Harry's most recent memories flashed before his eyes. His day with Hermione, going to the playground and eating ice cream, everything reappeared. It wouldn't go away. Harry couldn't stop it and Voldemort dug deeper into his mind. Harry sitting by Hermione in the Hospital Wing during their second year when she was petrified, going back in time to save Sirius in their third year, fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year, during that same year worrying that she might be dead as she lay unconscious on the floor. It all came at once and he couldn't stop it.

Suddenly it did stop. Harry found himself back on the street, in Hermione's arms. Voldemort looked down at them, his smile was conniving. "I know now", he hissed, "what your weakness is, Harry Potter." He then disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Harry. Harry, speak to me." Hermione looked down at him, her eyes were bloodshot.

Harry didn't speak. He just took Hermione in his own arms, held her close, and cried.

H&H

**Review!**


	4. Precautions

**I just deleted the author's note because now I see no point in it. So now the chapter numbers won't be confusing. Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Harry's not mine.**

**Chapter 4: Precautions**

"Harry, it doesn't make sense. Why would Voldemort read your mind then leave? Why didn't he just kill you?" Remus questioned.

After the Dark Lord disappeared, Harry and Hermione had rushed back to Headquarters and told Remus and Tonks what had happened. The four now sat at the kitchen table, discussing the matter.

"Remus", Tonks said, "You're making Voldemort's obsession of killing Harry awfully casual."

"Sorry", he said looking at Harry, "Harry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Remus. I'm as clueless about this as you are." Harry exclaimed. "It is a bit odd for Voldemort to spare me, his ultimate enemy. I would have thought he would have ripped me to shreds the next time he saw me."

Harry felt Hermione slip her hand into his under the table and clutch it fiercely. He glanced over and noticed her eyes beautiful eyes were still red. The raven haired boy squeezed her hand back in reassurance. She met his gaze and smiled.

"The Order must know about this, but we need to make sure that you two are protected. We must take precautions for your safety." Remus stated.

"What kind of precautions?" Harry asked.

"Since Voldemort found you, he will assume that your hiding place is nearby. This house isn't safe anymore. You and Hermione must be relocated to a safer place."

"Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, it is still the safest place in the world. The Order will probably meet there from now on as well."

"Are any teachers going to be there?"

"Yes. Hagrid, of course, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and, also, different Order members will be there from time to time."

"Ok." Harry said.

"You two need to leave quickly. We'll send your things, while you floo to Hogwarts." Remus exclaimed.

H & H

When Harry and Hermione exited through the floo fireplace, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. The new Headmistress smiled upon seeing the two. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to see you two again. Your things have already been sent ahead of you and are in Gryffindor Tower."

"Thank you, Professor. It's a pleasure to see you two." Hermione said, cheerfully.

They started to leave before McGonagall spoke again. "Do not forget that the rules are still in effect, though, Mr. Potter, the Ministry has, for your safety, uplifted the law for underage wizardry for you."

"We won't forget, Professor and thank you." Harry waved before he and Hermione left the Head's office.

The young wizard and witch walked silently together through the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry noticed that the school had a completely different atmosphere during the summer. With the absence of students and the usual business, the castle seemed empty. It wasn't creepy or anything and it wasn't one of those "a part of me is missing" kind of things. It was just different, a good different. Harry was glad no one was there to ask him and Hermione about their summers yet.

They reached Gryffindor Tower and approached the picture of the Fat lady. She was currently having tea with other painting characters, none of which Harry knew. When the Fat Lady saw them, she squealed, "Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! How marvelous it is to see you again! You've caught me in the middle of my weekly tea, but no matter." She gestured to her guests. "These are some of my friends visiting from Beauxbatons"

She introduced one very small woman, around her forties, as Madam LaBu and an older gentleman as Sir John Claude. "Zis is a very fine establishment, zough it doesn't 'ave quite as much class as Beauxbatons." John Claude stated.

Madam LaBu looked at the two teenagers and said, "You two children look very pale. It is as if you 'ave seen your death of somezing. Go into ze tower and rest, young ones."

"Of yes, I forgot!" The Fat Lady exclaimed. "Password?"

Harry didn't recoil anyone giving him the new password.

"Swish and flick." Hermione stated.

"Correct!" The Fat Lady opened the portrait hole and Hermione climbed in, with a stunned Harry following her.

"How did you know what the new password was Hermione?" Harry asked once they entered the common room.

"I don't know the new password", Hermione answered, grinning; "I just assumed that they don't change passwords during the summer and gave our last password. And, of course, I assumed correctly."

Harry smiled. "You always do."

Hermione pranced over to the couch by the fireplace and pulled a thick leather bound book from her backpack. She sat gracefully on the cushions and began to skim the pages. Harry landed beside her and placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him. Glancing over to see the novel's title, he read _Advanced Transfiguration for Masters_. "Hermione Jane Granger", he tried to make his voice sound comedic, yet commanding, "I know that is not homework you are doing, young lady?"

"Oh but it is, Harry James Potter", she smiled without taking her eyes off of the book.

Using his expert Seeker reflexes, Harry swiped the novel right under her nose and jumped from the couch. Hermione gasped and stood up, holding out her hand. "Harry, give me that!"

"You'll have to come get it!" He held it over her head and stepped away from her.

"That's not funny, Harry. Now give it back." She tried desperately not to let a grin appear on her face.

He still held the book high and teased, "Is that a smile trying to emerge on the face of Little Miss Serious?"

"That does it, Potter!"

Hermione chased her raven haired friend around the common room, but the boy was always one step ahead of her. He chuckled at her continuous failed attempts to retrieve the book. "Come on, Hermione! You can do better than that!"

Suddenly Hermione stopped, making Harry stop as well. She put her head to her forehead and mumbled, "What am I doing?"

The brunette pulled out her wand from her robe and cast, "Accio book!"

The book immediately began to tug from Harry's clutches, but he refused to let release it. The book itself was slowly flying in Hermione's direction with the Potter boy still holding on. Harry soon lost his balance and his lower frame scooted across the floor as his hands still grasped the novel. Through gritted teeth, he exclaimed, "Not fair, Hermione."

The book finally landed in Hermione's arms and Harry fell to the floor in defeat. "You said I can do better than that", Hermione giggled at Harry's tired form, "While you used your physical strength, I used my own strength."

She glided back over to the couch, sat down, and continued to read. Harry crawled from the floor and settled beside her again. "Hermione", he asked breathlessly, "Do you do your homework first thing during the summer?"

"Usually yes." She still stared into the book.

"What do you do for the rest of the summer?"

"If I have nothing going on, I read the majority of the time. Most of the summer, though, I'm either with my parents on a trip somewhere or with you and Ron."

"Well, how about we just take a break tonight, it's been a long day and it's almost time for dinner. We'll start homework first thing tomorrow. Ok?"

Hermione looked at Harry for a minute before closing her book. "Did you just agree to do homework?"

"Well, if we get it out of the way now, we won't have to worry about it later, which gives us more time for fun things."

"You don't think homework is fun?"

"Not one bit." Harry said while shaking his head.

"For a second there, I thought my study habits had actually rubbed off on you."

"Sorry Hermione. I'm a hopeless case." He stretched and yawned deeply.

"Sleepy, young man?" Hermione teased as she put the book back into her backpack.

"A little bit."

"Why don't you go up to your dormitory and sleep before dinner?"

"Can't", Harry closed his eyes, "Too tired. You could carry me up there."

"Can't. Too tired." Hermione answered mockingly.

Harry chuckled lightly as he started to drift to sleep. Despite the day's horrible events, Harry's dreams were not entirely bad.

_He was walking in a quidditch field alone and enjoying the peace and quiet. A breeze brushed his dark locks out of his eyes as he stopped center field and gazed at the goal hoops._

_Suddenly Harry felt another presence floating in the atmosphere and looked down his right side to see a young boy clutching a broomstick. He wore casual black robes with two red stripes on the sleeves and the bottom and bared a striking resemblance to Harry. In fact, this young lad was a perfect replica to what Harry remembered his appearance was in his first year at Hogwarts. The boy wiped his hair out of his eyes, just as Harry did, and said, with a bright smile, "I made the team. I'm the Seeker." He showed Harry the word "Seeker" on the front right corner of his robe in white font._

_Because of the lack of any other soul in the stadium, Harry assumed that the boy was talking to him. He crouched down to the boy's height level and said, "That's great!"_

"_I'm really good", the boy said, "But I was wondering if you could watch me fly and see if there's anything I need to improve on?"_

"_Sure." Harry watched as the boy quickly took off from the ground. Harry noticed on the back of the boy's robes, in big white lettering was the word "POTTER". It was at that moment that Harry realized that this was a dream. Most of the time when people dreamed, they thought it was real until they woke up or something impossible happens that lets them know it's a dream. This was one of those things. 'This boy must be a younger version of me', Harry thought, "Perhaps this dream is giving me a chance to be a mentor of some sort. I guess my imagination couldn't create a kid so they had to take one from my memory. Oh well."_

_The younger Harry soared through the air with perfect grace. Harry was impressed; he didn't remember himself being that good at that age. The young boy landed and trotted towards Harry. "How was that?" the boy asked._

"_Brilliant!" Harry responded._

"_Great! We'll crush the Thestrals for sure!"_

_That sentence didn't make any sense to Harry. "What?"_

"_The Thestrals. Our rivals." _

"_Rivals?"_

"_Yes, rivals. The Hippogriffs and the Thestrals have been rival Junior Quidditch League teams since the League was formed five years ago."_

"_The Junior League?" Harry was getting confused. He had never heard of a Junior Quidditch League. Surely he would have heard of it from Ron or one of the Weasley twins._

"_Don't you remember? All wizard children in Britain who are not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts can play quidditch on teams around their area with other kids and compete against the other teams." The boy explained in a matter of fact tone. "You and Uncle Ron were the ones who presented the idea to the Ministry in the first place, Dad."_

"_Dad?" Harry was stunned._

_As if on cue, Harry's dream began to blur and the last thing he remembered before waking up is looking into the young Seeker's eyes and seeing a familiar chocolate brown pigment shining back at him._

Harry's eyes shot open. He was back in the common room, but instead being in the upright position that he had fallen into his slumber in, he was lying down with a soft red blanket draped over his slender frame. He noticed that the warm pillow his head rested upon was in fact someone's lap. He turned his head slightly to see Hermione asleep, her neck tilted back and the Transfiguration back in her hand. _'Couldn't resist, could you Hermione?'_ Harry thought. He chuckled to himself as he rose from the couch and stretched.

The boy with the lighting bolt scar settled back on the couch. He gently pulled his friend over towards him, nestled her head on his lap, and covered her with the blanket like she did him. He smiled at her sleeping form. Harry knew how special Hermione was to him. They were best friends. She was kind of like his conscious and she had rescued him from numerous examples of disasters over the years. He really cared about Hermione.

These thoughts led him to remember the Voldemort incident from earlier that day. Voldemort knows how important Hermione was and now he's after her…maybe. Harry wasn't completely sure about what Voldemort's motives were, but he knew in his heart that Hermione must be protected. Without even realizing it, Harry pulled Hermione closer as a popping sound filled the common room.

"Harry Potter, sir?"

Right beside the fireplace stood Dobby the house elf. The bat ear creature bowed deeply, causing him to drop a hat Hermione hand knitted in their fourth year for house elves. He picked it up, placed it back on his head and announced, "Professor McGonagall asked Dobby to ask Mr. Harry Potter, sir, and Miss. Hermione Granger if they would mind eating their dinner in the common room, sir, for the teachers do not normally eat in the Great Hall during the summer unless guests visit, sir."

"That's fine, Dobby. We'll eat in here." Harry smiled at the elf, "How have you been?"

"Dobby is brilliant, sir, though he is still being sad over the passing of beloved Professor Dumbledore, sir." The elf burst into tears.

It had been a while since Harry had thought about his old Headmaster.

"Dobby" Harry pointed to the table in front of him, "Sit here, please."

He silently obeyed and his tennis ball eyes were glossy.

"Did you see Dumbledore's hand last year?"

"Yes, sir, Dobby saws it, sir."

"That was an effect of a curse that Vole…You Know Who had placed on Dumbledore. The curse was causing him extreme pain and was slowly killing him the entire year. Dumbledore's body could only take so much and it was only a matter of time until he…passed on."

Dobby had stopped crying, but his miserable features stayed put. "You know, Dobby", the elf looked up as Harry said, "The one's we love never really leave us. You can always find them…in here." Harry pointed to Dobby's heart.

Fresh tears exploded from Dobby's eyes as he tightly embraced Harry. "You is a great wizard, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby values the friendship between Dobby and Harry Potter more than anything, sir!"

Harry patted the elf's back. "I value it too Dobby."

"Dobby shall fetch Harry Potter's and Hermione Granger's dinner now, sir. Thank you, sir, for your kind words." As quick as he came, Dobby was gone.

"Hermione", Harry tried to waken his sleeping friend, "Hermione Granger, wake up."

"I'm sorry", she mumbled, "Hermione Granger does not wish to wake up and nothing will make her think other wise."

"How about the fact that dinner's on its way?" Harry smiled.

Hermione slowly sat up. "There are exceptions to everything."

She gave a tired grin and stretched her small frame as she and Harry waited for Dobby to reappear.

H & H

I know you guys have a lot of questions about the last chapter. Especially about why Voldemort didn't just kill Harry and stuff like that. This chapter leaves a lot of questions unanswered too, but you have to be patient guys. All of the questions will be answered as the plot unfolds.

Anyway…

Please review. Reviews tend to help speed up the writing process.


End file.
